Can I Count On You?
by trycee
Summary: Mulder is paralyzed and Scully is caring for him. Mulder becomes bitter. Can Scully handle it? Will their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Count on You?**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7. This is an Alternative Universe story. All Things hasn't happened but this is around the same time and feel of that period.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files. This is written for fun not profit.**

*****Mulder is paralyzed and Scully is caring for him. Mulder becomes bitter. Can Scully handle it? Will their love survive?**

Margaret Scully was busy cooking and arranging meals for the freezer but her attention was on her daughter who was in full blown doctor-mode as she wheeled Mulder into her living room. Maggie could tell that Scully was in a stage of prolonged shock as she raced about with Skinner's help bringing in Mulder's fish tank and bags as he sat in his wheelchair, his hands covering his face. He was unresponsive as she called his name numerous times while she busied herself, placing his fish tank on her coffee table and moving his luggage out of the way. Skinner nodded to Maggie acknowledging her presence but his concern too was for Scully.

He lightly touched her elbow and she stopped in her tracks. "Agent, I'm concerned."

"Concerned about what?", she said, staring down at the crumpled form of Mulder before her.

"I'm concerned because you are moving him into your home and not only am I down one agent but I'm now down two with you taking off for an entire month."

Scully turned and stared into Skinner's eyes and he shifted slightly. He could see the determination and he knew she would rather quit than be without Mulder. "You can get a nurse for him, Scully. Now what's happened to Mulder is unfortunate. Its the risk we all take. But moving your partner into your home..."

"You're concerned about fraternization, sir?", she said, through gritted teeth.

"Its not that," he sighed. "Well, part of it is that. But with Mulder recovering from his gunshot wound and adjusting to life," he paused, noticing that Mulder remained slumped over. "Paralyzed, Agent Scully, I now have no one in the X-files division. I'm not just down one agent but two."

"Sir, I have more things to worry about right now," Scully said. "I'm taking a month off. I'll be back. I'm sure that's what Mulder wants."

"This goes beyond being his partner," Skinner said, raising his voice slightly.

"It does," Scully agreed. "But I think you already knew that," she said, staring directly at him. "I have always done that," she said. "I always will."

She glanced over to Mulder but he still hadn't responded to anything. "I have to do this," she said, as her eyes began to water but she wouldn't let the tears fall. "This is not between the FBI, this is personal, sir, between Mulder and I."

Skinner nodded. He glanced over to Maggie who was pretending not to be listening and then looked back at Scully who had placed a hand on Mulder's back, her full attention on him.

"Call if you need anything," Skinner added.

"Thank You."

Skinner turned and walked to the door. He looked back at Mulder but again saw no movement. "Do you need help with moving him?", he asked.

Scully glanced over to her mother and then back. "Ah, no, I think we can handle it. Thanks again, sir."

Scully could hear the door slam close when he left but she was still fully focused on Mulder. She knelt down in front of him and touched covered his hands with hers. "Mulder," she said, so softly. "Please, look at me."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Scully, I...can't," he said, pushing her hands away from his. "I just want to be alone."

Scully stood up and looked at her mother.

"I changed the linen," Maggie said, her heart aching as she watched them. "We'll help you to your room."

"I don't want a room, I want my apartment," Mulder said.

She could see the dullness in his eyes. He looked lifeless and dead-inside and it scared it.

"I thought for awhile you'd stay with me," Scully said. "So I can help you."

He kept his eyes covered but said nothing else. Scully wheeled him towards her spare bedroom with her mother following behind her. They positioned the wheelchair so they could stand Mulder up briefly and lay him down on his side and then push him over. Neither of them was prepared for Mulder's height and dead-weight and he nearly toppled over both of them. They managed to get him into bed but he'd nearly slid off the bed but with all of their strength they had pushed him back on to the bed. Scully began to sob and her mother wrapped her arms around her. "Its okay, Dana. Its okay."

"No it isn't," Scully said, as she cried into her shoulder. "Mom...It will never be the same again!"

Mulder lay there listening at her tears. He turned and could see her crying against her mother but he turned his head away. A bullet had been shot from a suspect that they had both been chasing and the gunshot wound had caused nerve damage to his spine. The doctors couldn't be sure if it would be permanent or temporary paralysis. Only time would tell.

"I know how you feel about him," Maggie whispered, as she looked into the pouty face of her daughter. "I know how he feels about you," she continued. "It will be okay. One day at a time."

Scully nodded and swallowed her tears down. She wiped her face and then turned back to Mulder. "Let's move him in the center," she said. "That way he doesn't fall."

Mulder could only feel their hands on his arms. He felt exposed and ashamed as they tried to center him. He was healthy, fit and trim but he knew his weight was too much for Scully to handle, especially with him being incapable of helping her. Maggie walked over to the door. "I'll be in the kitchen."

"I'm gonna strip him out of these clothes."

"You got it?", Maggie asked.

"Yes of course," Scully said, shyly. "I've done it before when he was injured."

"Yell if you need me," Maggie said, leaving them alone.

Mulder stared up at the ceiling. He was gloomy and depressed. "Funny how life changes so fast," he said.

Scully sat down on the bed facing him. "Mulder...", she said in a whisper.

"I'll never get to do the things I thought I would," he said, looking at the ceiling.

"Like what?", she said, as her tears dropped onto the clean sheets.

"Why didn't I love you when I had the chance," he said, as he stared out into nothingness.

Scully covered her mouth as she cried out and curled over, laying against his chest. He reached out and touched her back, running his fingers up and down the curve of her spine. "I'm sorry, Scully," he said, as anger began to boil up inside him. "I was such a fool."

Scully sat up and stared into his eyes. "No, Mulder. I didn't tell you I loved you and I should have. I thought that the time would come that I would show you."

"Its too late now," he said resigning himself to his fate. "Help me out of these clothes, Scully!"

She searched his eyes and could tell that he was frustrated and angry over his life at that moment. "You have every right to feel what you feel," she said. "But don't give up hope, Mulder. I know you'll walk again. I know it."

"That makes one of us," he said, turning his head from her.

She sat there staring at the side of his head for a long moment and then stood up and began to help him take off his shirt. She undid his belt buckle and his pants slid off easily. Mulder lay before her in an adult diaper. She could see the pain in Mulder's face as he lay there, disgraced in front of her. She touched his cheek and lightly kissed it and then covered him with a blanket.

"Let me know if you need anything," she said, as she stood at the door, looking back at him. "I'll come immediately, I promise."

There was only silence as she turned and closed the door leaving it slightly ajar.

When she round the corner and came to her kitchen she could see the look on her mother's face. "Mom, I can handle it."

"Dana, you're gonna need help."

"I can do this."

"What about lifting him?," Maggie asked. "What about changing him?"

She licked her lips nervously. "Mom, I have taken care of Mulder before."

"I know, Dana but not like this. He has no control over anything now."

"Mom!"

"Dana, Fox is a proud man. I don't think he would want you wiping his bottom."

Scully sighed. "I know."

"His life has just changed completely, Dana. You need to let him keep his dignity," Maggie said, handing her the phone. "Call a service."

Scully snatched the phone from her mother's grasp. "Mulder may not want me to do that part," she sighed. "But he wouldn't want anyone else taking care of him."

"You're right," Maggie said. "But you could use the help, Dana. You and I can't lift him and move him. What if this goes on. What are you going to do if his paralysis is permanent."

Scully's eyes were cast down but she raised them up and stared into her mother's eyes. "I think you know how I feel about him."

Maggie touched her daughter's shoulder. "I do know."

"I'll do whatever it takes," she said, as tears trickled down her cheeks. "I won't give up on him."

"I know you want, honey. I felt that same way about your father. My concern is you...and Fox, but I don't want you trying to do more than you can do. You have to take care of yourself so you can take care of Fox."

"Okay," Scully said, as she looked through the phone book pages. She dialed the number. "Yes, I need some help," she said into the receiver.

**PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK: THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I Count on You?**

**Part 2**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7. This is an Alternative Universe story. All Things hasn't happened but this is around the same time and feel of that period.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files. This is written for fun not profit.**

*****Mulder is paralyzed and Scully is caring for him. Mulder becomes bitter. Can Scully handle it? Will their love survive?**

Bernard, a CNA, dressed in a white shirt and pants sat in the corner of the spare room with head phones on, reading a magazine. Scully entered the room and glanced at Bernard who nodded in her direction as she preceded to Mulder's bed. He was sitting up staring out at the open window with a look of anger plastered on his face as she handed him a plate of soft scrambled eggs and toast. He placed it on the nightstand along with the coffee she'd brought him, untouched. "Mulder," she said. "You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry," he said.

She knelt down beside him. "I know what you're thinking..."

"REALLY?", he said, rolling his eyes.

"Mulder, I needed his help. As much as I want too, I can't do this alone."

He turned and stared at her. She touched his cheek. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry, Scully."

"You haven't eaten since the hospital. If you don't eat...", she began. "You'll have to go back."

"I don't care," he said in whisper.

She searched his eyes. "I know you're down, Mulder and there's nothing I can say that will make you feel any better..."

"THEN don't say it!", he huffed.

Scully's head lowered and she shook her head. "I know this is hard on you."

"NO, you don't know!", he said, turning away from her. "Just leave me alone!"

She sighed. "I need to give you a shower. I thought maybe if you sat in the living room and watched a little TV..."

"No thank you. Just take me back home."

"You're with me right now," she said, her feelings a little hurt.

"I appreciate what you're doing Scully, but I don't want to be here."

"So, you want to be in your apartment so you can wallow in your misery!"

Mulder turned and looked her in the eye. "Exactly!"

"No, I won't let you do that."

"TAKE ME HOME RIGHT NOW!", he yelled out. "I can't be here anymore Scully!"

"Mulder, you still have an open wound and you need someone to care for you."

"I don't need anyone to care about me!", he said, directly to her. "Not even you."

"Mulder, why are you directing your anger towards me?", she said, jumping up.

"I'm not!", he said, shaking his head. "I just don't want to be in this place or any other place."

Scully could see that Bernard was listening to their conversation. "I'm gonna need you to lift him in a few minutes. Can you excuse us?"

"Sure," he said, hopping up and walking out.

Scully turned to Mulder and removed his blanket. "What are you doing?", he said.

"I'm stripping you so he can place you into the wheelchair for a shower."

"I don't want his hands on me!", Mulder said, angrily.

Scully ignored him as she placed a towel on the seat of the wheelchair. She took another towel and placed it over Mulder's lap. She removed his diaper but she could see the look in his eyes as if he'd died inside. A few tears formed in her eyes but she knew she had to remain strong, at least in front of Mulder. She rolled the diaper up and placed it in a garbage bag as Mulder sat dead-like with the towel covering his lower extremities. She closed the bag and then touched his cheek, hoping he would look at her. "Mulder, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. You'd do the same for me, wouldn't you?"

"I'd do anything for you," he whispered as a tear trailed down his cheek. She reached out and wiped his tear and kissed his forehead. "Then let me do this for you...please."

He grew silent again and she called out to Bernard who came back in and lifted Mulder into the wheelchair. He adjusted the towel over Mulder and Scully took over, wheeling him into her large shower. She turned on the water and directed it so that she could step in with Mulder though she was clothed. She handed him a wash rag and some soap to wash himself but he sat lifeless in his chair so she took over. She scrubbed him and washed his hair, touching him lovingly as much as she could. She took a razor and shaved his five o'clock shadow but Mulder's eyes would not meet hers. "Mulder...", she said, softly. She wanted him to feel her love for him. She wanted to reach him but he was retreating internally.

"Mulder, this is no different from the numerous times you've been hurt before," she said, touching the wound that was wrapped in plastic to prevent the water from penetrating it. "I've done this before. No, not like this but I have. I know what you're thinking and your wrong. You are still Mulder. Your still everything I need. I don't want you to be sad, Mulder. We'll get through this."

She could see that his tears were mixing with the spray of the water and she turned away and washed an area she had already washed, glancing up when his eyes caught hers for a brief moment but he turned away.

She returned with Mulder in his chair and Bernard again lifted him back into the bed as she changed out of her wetted clothes. She returned and placed another diaper on him and could see another tear forming in his eyes as he looked away. She dressed him with Bernard's help and then she wiped off the wheelchair and placed a pillow in the seat and Bernard picked Mulder up and placed him back into his chair. He wheeled Mulder into the living room and Scully allowed Bernard to sit down and watch a basketball game with Mulder by his side. When his shift ended, another man, Tim sat next to Mulder, occasionally wheeling him back into his bedroom to change his diaper but returning him soon after. Scully was doing what she did best when her emotions were a wreck. She cleaned obsessively. Washing each linen that Mulder had used, washing his clothes, scrubbing the shower, washing the dishes, cooking each meal that he refused to eat. Doing anything to distract herself from the fact that he was now totally dependent on her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to pound her fist at the world and at God but she had to keep busy. She had to do whatever it took to keep from reminding her that her entire world had shifted with one bullet.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can I Count on You?**

**Part 3**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7. This is an Alternative Universe story. All Things hasn't happened but this is around the same time and feel of that period.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files. This is written for fun not profit.**

*****Mulder is paralyzed and Scully is caring for him. Mulder becomes bitter. Can Scully handle it? Will their love survive?**

Scully had cooked a dinner she knew Mulder would like but it sat next to him untouched. Tim had been grateful for the meal that she generously fed him as well but as she removed his plate, she looked over to Mulder and she felt a sense of loss. Mulder was slipping from her and she was sure that if he could, he would let himself waste away but she wouldn't allow it. "Mulder, I'm ordering an IV kit if you don't start eating, I'm gonna have to feed you intravenously."

He didn't respond. "Mulder!", she said, more sternly, holding his uneaten plate in her hand. "Eat!."

"Fuck off, Scully!", he said.

Scully gasped. She could see the shocked expression on Tim's face. She stormed off and dumped the entire plate into the garbage. "What are you trying to do, starve yourself to death?"

She could see that Tim was looking uncomfortable. "If you don't mind...I'd like to take a cigarette break," he said.

"Fine," she said. "We need a minute alone anyway."

Tim glanced at Mulder and then quickly exited Scully's door. She walked back over to stand directly in front of Mulder, her feet planted firmly on the floor, as she crossed her arms in front of her. "That's it, isn't it. You're giving up, aren't you?"

Mulder continued to stare down at his hands. Scully lifted his chin though he was trying to force his chin back down. "Look at me you selfish bastard! What would I do without you, Mulder? How can you just give up on me?"

Mulder pushed her backwards causing her to stumble. "Leave me alone!", he growled. "The next time I won't be so nice about it!"

"Well, you might've given up but I haven't!"

"Whoop-dee-do!", he said, sarcastically.

Scully stared at him for a long time. "Maybe you need an anti-depressant," she said, walking towards the phone. She called in the prescriptions she needed and looked back at Mulder. Her heart ached for him and she knew he was trying to self-destruct but she would do her best to bring him back to her.

When Tim returned, she received the delivery of the prescriptions and she handed one to Mulder. He took it and drank the water to her surprise. She figured that by now Mulder was so dehydrated that he took the pill simply to drink the liquid. The sun went down and it was bedtime and instead of having Mulder moved into the spare room, she had him moved into her bed. She changed the linen and gave Tim permission to sleep in the bed Mulder had originally occupied which she knew violated the rules for his job but she assured him that she would wake him if she needed his help with Mulder. Scully showered and changed into one of her sleep shirts and pants and climbed into bed with him.

She kissed his cheek and laid her body close to his, her leg draped over his. He felt stiff against her, not from the paralysis but from the ridgedness of his upper body as he rejected her the only way he could.

"I love you Mulder," she whispered against him. "I'll always love you. I won't leave you. Please stop trying to leave me."

She could feel his body shake as his silent tears raked his body. She laid against him smelling the familiar scent of his skin and kissing his chest and cheek until sleep overtook her in her exhaustion. Mulder continued to lie awake, listening to her soft gasps in her sleep as he cried deeper wretching cries but no sound escaped his lips.

When the morning came, she woke up and found him asleep with tear streaks dried on his face. She stood up and dressed quickly and knocked on her spare room door, waking Tim.

"Morning!", Tim said, shyly.

"Morning!", she replied. "Can you help me with his daily shower?", she asked.

"Sure. You need me to change him?", Tim asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Don't worry. I can handle it all," Tim replied.

Scully sighed. "Okay. I guess I'll find something for breakfast."

While Tim was busy his replacement, Bernard had come over. He immediately assisted Tim with helping Mulder into the shower and dressing him. Tim then left and went home and Bernard wheeled Mulder to the table. Scully offered Bernard something to eat but he told her he had already eaten and so she sat down next to Mulder. She placed some coffee and a bagel with cream cheese in front of him. He just stared at it.

"Mulder, please. I need you to..."

The knock on the door interrupted her. Scully stood up and glanced through the eye-hole and found the Lone Gunmen standing there. She yanked open the door.

"We just came to see him." Froehike said, solemnly.

"We weren't sure if he were in the mood for seeing anyone," Byers added.

"He's not," Scully said. "Come on anyway."

All three of them filed past her and walked up to Mulder. "Hey, Mulder," Langley said, cautiously. "We just wanted to show our faces."

Mulder continued to stare down at his plate. The Gunmen looked at eachother and then back to Scully. She gave them a look that told them to 'tread softly' and they got the message loud and clear.

"We just wanted to know you were okay and if you needed anything," Langley rambled.

"Really, If you need anything," Byers said, walking backwards towards the door. "Just give us a ring."

"We may need your help on something," Froehike said, following them towards the door. "Or you may need our help on a case..."

They looked at Scully once more before turning and walking out.

She sat back down at the table and she reached out and covered his hand with hers. "Do you want anything?"

Mulder looked up sharply and yanked her hand off his and pushed the plate off the table. She was grateful it was a plastic plate or it would've broken. She was also grateful it was simply a bagel and nothing more.

She turned just in time to see Mulder swiping at the cup of coffee she'd placed in front of him. Mulder pushed himself back from the table and wheeled himself towards her living room. Bernard who had been watching the entire exchanged was surprised when Mulder retreated near him. Bernard handed him the remote and Mulder flipped the channels until he found a game he could watch. Both men sat there in silence lost in a world of whistles and calls. Scully curled her arms around herself and rocked herself at her kitchen table. She jumped up to start another round of cleaning.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can I Count on You?**

**Part 4**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7. This is an Alternative Universe story. All Things hasn't happened but this is around the same time and feel of that period.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files. This is written for fun not profit.**

*****Mulder is paralyzed and Scully is caring for him. Mulder becomes bitter. Can Scully handle it? Will their love survive?**

The days were beginning to blend for Scully and Mulder's attitude had only gotten worst. She had managed to get him to drink fluids but he still refused to eat, no matter what she fixed. He was on anti-depressants and she knew it would take several weeks to kick in but she was growing weary. Both Tim and Bernard were helpful and had grown comfortable enough with Mulder to give him pep-talks on occasion but nothing seemed to snap him out of his funk. No matter what she tried to do, Mulder directed his anger at her and she knew he was trying to push her away. She knew all of his reasons but none of it made sense to her. She wanted to comfort him but he was determined to keep her at a distance. It was more than the suffering-Mulder she was used too. This was a Mulder that had given up on life, his hopes and dreams and given up on love.

Scully walked over to his wheelchair in the living room with the Tv tray set up in front of him for easy access. She looked down at him and could see no life in his eyes. He had given up on himself as well. She placed the chicken noodle soup down and placed a cup of hot tea. She retreated back towards the kitchen when she heard crashing sound. She returned to see the soup all over her carpet and floor. "TAKE ME BACK HOME SCULLY SO I CAN END IT ALL!"

This time it was too much and tears began to trail down her face. She cried out openly in her hands until she felt arms encircle her to her surprise. She gasped and found her mother standing behind her. She turned into her arms and began to cry, letting out all the emotions she was feeling.

Mulder could hear her cry but he felt as if he were watching it from a television screen. Scully was distant and he was fading away just as he felt he needed to do. Bernard was busy cleaning up as much of the mess as he could but Maggie stopped him. "Go, take a lunch break. I'm gonna help my daughter out."

"Yes ma'am," Bernard said, grabbing his jacket and leaving.

Maggie turned and looked into her daughters watery eyes. "Its been a tough few days, hasn't it?"

"It has," Scully said, turning to glance in Mulder's direction.

"Being a caretaker isn't easy," Maggie sighed. "It can be tough emotionally. Especially when your getting nothing in return."

"I miss him," she said as tears began again. "I miss who he was. He won't talk to me. He won't eat. He is trying to self-destruct and he just keeps pushing me away."

"Because he doesn't want to be like this in front of you and he feels helpless. If he can push you away, he reasons that he can just die then."

Scully gulped down hard. "I know he's suicidal. I understand it but I would be lost with him."

"You would be. Did I ever tell you about your grandfather?"

"No," Scully said.

"My dad," Maggie began. "Was in a wheelchair for about 3 years of his life at the end. He was so ornery that neither I nor my brother visited him for most of those years until oneday I realized that he was trying to separate himself from us. He was trying to keep us distant and so I started coming around. And after awhile, he became his old self again or as close to it as he was going to get. Before he died, he told me that he was grateful that I stuck with him."

Scully nodded. "Okay. "

"Now, lets get this place in tip-top shape."

Scully could tell that Mulder was acting differently with her mother there. He didn't scream out at her or toss his food though he still wouldn't eat. He would only take a few sips of his drink. He looked embarrassed as they cleaned up the mess he made but he would not respond to anyone as they spoke to him.

Scully turned off the tv and turned on some music as they began to clean. She found herself relaxing with her mother helping her. They opened the windows and let the cool air come in and Maggie could tell that Dana was beginning to relax. Maggie focused on making her own daughter a balanced lunch and watched as she sat down and ate it. She could see the color coming back into Dana's face and she could see that she needed the company and the break.

"I thought as a doctor," Scully began. "I could handle it. No matter what happened to him, I could handle it."

"You're only human!", Maggie said.

"I used to be enough for him," she sighed. "I knew he would respond to me. That my presence would make him respond. It sound silly but it worked. I remember him lying on a table after they operated on him and I knew that if I said, 'Mulder, help me', he would respond and he did. He started moving and trying to get up. I just," she sighed frustrated. "Need to know that the old Mulder is in there. "

Mulder stared down at himself bound in a wheelchair and he wanted to kill the man that had put him in that current condition. Because of this elusive suspect they'd been chasing, he was now unable to love the one person in the world he had wanted to love since the day he met her. He could hear them talking and he ached deep within his soul. His heart was dying, he thought. He suddenly felt a tingling shoot up from his leg and his arm and he thought he was having a stroke. The pain was intense and he collapsed back in his wheelchair.

"OH GOD," Scully said, running to his side.

The door swung open and Bernard walked in. He raced over to Mulder and picked him up.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!", he said, kicking and wailing as Bernard placed him back into his chair.

Scully looked at Mulder. "Mulder...you moved your legs!"

"What?", he said, surprised.

"Really, you did!", Maggie added.

Mulder tried to move his legs but couldn't. He searched Scully's eyes and she understood what he was saying. "It could be involuntary at this point but we can work on it. There's hope, Mulder!"

Mulder looked at Scully and she could see for the first time a glint in his eyes. "There's hope...", he whispered.

Scully stood up and kissed him quickly on the lips and stared down at him for a long time as he locked eyes with her. "There's hope...", she repeated.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Can I Count on You?**

**Part 5**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7. This is an Alternative Universe story. All Things hasn't happened but this is around the same time and feel of that period.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files. This is written for fun not profit.**

*****Mulder is paralyzed and Scully is caring for him. Mulder becomes bitter. Can Scully handle it? Will their love survive?**

Scully lay her head on Mulder's chest, listening to his breathing. She had grown accustomed to having him in her bed despite the fact that he was unable to move and barely spoke a word. She looked up at him and could see pain in his eyes. She reached out and touched his cheek. "Mulder, please say something to me," she sighed. "God, I miss you so much. I miss hearing your voice. Mulder, I need you."

A tear broke from the crack from his eyelid and slid down his cheek. "What do you need, Scully?", he said, barely audible.

"I need you," she said, sliding up towards his eyes. "Mulder, you have to know how much I love you. You have to know...", she said, as her emotions begun to overtake her. "I can't go through this life without you."

Mulder sighed. "Maybe you should," he said, defeated.

"Stop talking that way," she said. "If I couldn't go on this long without you, what makes you think I should for good?"

"I can't help you now," Mulder said. "I'm useless now."

"You're not useless, Mulder. You lost your ability to walk but you are still the same brilliant, handsome man that I fell in love with," she said, searching his face. "I need to know that you won't give up on me. I need to know that no matter what happens you will still love me just as much as I love you."

"I do love you," he said, frustrated. "That's why I'm trying to spare you all of this," he said. "I'm humiliated, Scully. I feel like a non-person right now, don't you understand?"

"What can I do to make you feel better?", she said. "Just tell me?"

"There's nothing you can do," he said. "All the times I took my life, our lives for granted, Scully. I jumped onto moving trains, I risked my life and limbs every single day. I was cocky and foolish and now I'm paying the price and Scully, the price is too high," he said, as tears again begun to coat his cheek.

"You will move again. I know it. I can feel it. Just don't give up on me."

"I know I can count on you," he said. "But I don't think I can give that same resolution."

"Don't shut me out!," she said. "I feel so alone right now, Mulder, more alone than I've ever been because you wouldn't talk to me. You have no idea what that feels like," she said, her eyes tearing up. "I heard your voice everyday in my head whether you were there with me or not and that's the way I wanted it to stay," she sighed. "Please don't shut me out. Please!"

Mulder cupped her chin in his hand, as he stared at the determined woman in front of him. "You love me too much, Scully."

"Is that wrong?", she questioned.

"No," he said, dropping his hand. "I don't deserve your love."

"Not only do you deserve it but I deserve it from you!"

Mulder nodded. "There's no question that I love you. God, I was attracted to you immediately, Scully. And before I knew it, I was not only addicted to you but I was in love with you. "

"Would you do all this for me, Mulder? If this were me instead of you? Would you do this for me?"

"I'd dedicate the rest of my life to making you happy."

"And that's what I'm doing. Don't question why I'm doing this. You already know."

He stared at her lips again. He'd only felt her lips against his a few times but he hadn't reciprocated. He leaned as forward as he could manage and pressed his lips into hers. She opened her mouth and their tongues quickly began to duel. Mulder could hear Scully's soft moans as she kissed him back with equal vigor. They stopped to breath and stared at one another. "That alone is reason enough to not give up, Mulder!"

He nodded. "I have to agree."

Scully slid down next to him and placed her head back onto his chest. "Goodnight Mulder."

"Goodnight," he said, as he rubbed her shoulder.

The next morning, as Mulder eagerly ate his breakfast, devouring more food than Scully had seen him eat in years, Skinner stopped by.

"How's he doing?", he asked.

"I'm doing fine," Mulder answered. "I'm sitting right here."

Skinner looked at him wearily. "Any progress?"

"He moved his legs involuntarily yesterday. I think he may need to see a physical therapist to work on moving his limbs. I am arranging to have Bernard take him there and back."

"And when do you think you'll be back to work?", he said.

"Well, like I said, it will be a month," she said, wiping off the table and avoiding both Skinners and Mulder's eyes.

"You're close to that due date, now," Skinner reminded her.

"Scully, you can go back to work. I can manage without you. Bernard and I can handle things."

Scully looked hurt. "But there's too much still to do."

"We can manage," he said.

Scully looked around at her apartment, mentally listing all the things she did in the house cleaning up after Mulder and Bernard or Tim and she sighed. "My house will be a wreak..."

"Scully!", Mulder said in a more stern tone. "We'll be fine."

She looked at him. "Okay, if you don't need my help."

"Its not that," Mulder said, recognizing the nurturer side of her. "Its not fair to you to be stuck here at home all day. Go to the office. Actually I insist that you go to the office and keep an eye on things."

"Okay," she said, reluctantly. "I'll make arrangements for you, Mulder, for a transportation service to take you and Bernard to the physical therapist and I'll come back to work tomorrow."

"Good," Skinner answered. "See you tomorrow. Take care of yourself," he said, to Mulder.

Mulder wheeled himself up to Scully and she bent down and kissed him. "If we need anything I know your a phone call away. Plus, you haven't been outside in weeks. The fresh air will do you some good. Besides, if no one shows up in the office, they'll try to shut it down. I need you there."

Scully knew it was true. "Okay. I'll do that. And promise me you'll work hard at your physical therapy."

"I promise."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can I Count on You?**

**Part 6**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7. This is an Alternative Universe story. All Things hasn't happened but this is around the same time and feel of that period.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files. This is written for fun not profit.**

*****Mulder is paralyzed and Scully is caring for him. Mulder becomes bitter. Can Scully handle it? Will their love survive?**

Scully had dressed and stepped out into the sunshine, something she had barely seen in weeks. She drove over to Mulder's apartment to gather a few changes of clothes and to check on his apartment for him. She noticed that nothing had been touched and she grabbed his large stack of bills and tossed out the junk mail his landlord had placed inside his door. She closed his front door and then headed towards work.

She felt strange being back at work but she had to make sure it hadn't been tampered with. She surveyed their shared office and from a glance she couldn't find anything out of order but she knew she'd have to delved deeper and thoroughly look into things. She sat down in Mulder's chair and looked around at the I want to Believe Poster and her eyes shifted to the expanse of their space. She sighed and logged onto the computer as she checked messages. Several people had tried to contact Mulder for a case and she would return their phone calls but she was reluctant to travel to anywhere that would take her away from Mulder for more than a day.

Scully glanced down at her watch and noticed that it was the time her door-to-door transportation service would be picking up Mulder and Bernard to transport them to his first physical therapist appointment. She felt disappointed that she wouldn't be there but she knew she needed to 'hold down the fort' for Mulder though she was sure he would not want to return to his office in his present state.

Scully sighed as she picked up the phone to return a few calls, making sure to inform them that she would not be traveling to investigate their claims but will keep their information for a future investigation. As she was returning another call and clicking into her email, there was a knock on the door-frame. She looked up to see Walter Skinner standing at the helm.

After she hung up, she looked up curiously. "Sir?", she said, rising from her seat.

"I'm glad you're back, Agent Scully. I don't think I have to explain how crucial it is for one of you to be here. They're looking for any excuse to close the X-files down and having no one in the office for weeks at a time is just what they're looking for."

"I understand," Scully said.

"How's Mulder doing?"

"He's on his way to the physical therapist," she said, glancing at her watch.

"I'm sure you're hestitating on taking any cases. But, eventually there will need to be a decision made."

"Decision?"

"If Mulder is able to return or if he doesn't, what course you both will take. Will you stay in the X-files if Mulder cannot return?"

Scully glanced down and around her. "This is Mulder's division, sir."

"I know that, agent. But are you willing to run it if he is unable to return? Would Mulder be willing to come back and run it in his current condition sitting from a desk? Do you think he can handle that?"

Scully shook her head no. "Mulder is too vulnerable at this moment to discuss that, sir."

Skinner's jaw tightened. "These are answers I am being asked. I need answers, Scully. Or else they will close it down."

Scully nodded her head. "I just need time. He's just now coming out of his fog."

Skinner sighed. "That's another thing. How long will Mulder be staying with you?"

"I told you its between him and I," she said, quietly. "No offense sir, but that's none-of-your business."

Skinner shook his head. "You don't get it do you? We, meaning you, Mulder and I are probably watched all the time. If for one moment they think that you and Mulder are..._More than Partners,_ they will use it against you!", he whispered.

Scully's face flushed slightly. "Sir, We're aware of that. I've thought about that," she said, correcting herself. "But what they think of us is not my concern right now."

"Your positions, this office and Mulder's depends upon it, Agent Scully", he said, clearing his voice.

Scully's eyes began to blaze slightly. "As much as I care about my job, sir. I'm not sure I would continue without Mulder here. This is his life! This was his passion!"

"Are you saying that _YOUR_ assignment in the X-files depends on whether Mulder will return or not, Agent?"

Scully glanced down. She refused to answer, instead she turned and sat back at Mulder's desk.

"I asked you a question, Agent Scully!"

"Sir, I have work to do. I have some reports that were long due that I have to give to you by 5, correct?"

Skinner had his hands on his hips. He shook his head. "Five exactly!", he said, turning to walk out the door.

She stared at the computer. Her mind was on Mulder. She picked up the phone and dialed the doctor's office. After talking briefly with Mulder's physical therapist, she was reassured that he was fine. The therapist told her that Mulder was cursing up a storm as they used his limps but he was at least responding to pain in his legs. That was a very good sign, Scully knew. She hung up and then turned her full attention to sifting through their records to make sure they were there and filing the reports she needed to for Skinner.

She dragged herself up the stairs of her apartment. She was tired but when she opened the door she saw Bernard and Mulder with a few burritos and cold beers watching a disaster movie on TV while her living room looked like a disaster. She waved a hello to them both and headed for her bathroom. She undressed and sank into a hot steaming tub filled with bubbles and closed her eyes. She was surprised to hear the door open and to hear the sound of a wheel chair. She opened her eyes and could see Mulder with a smile on his face as he looked over her semi-naked body covered in bubbles. She smiled back. "Some things never change, Mulder," she sighed. "You still have a dirty mind."

"Scully," he said, with a grin. "I'm only human," he said.

She flicked some bubbles on him and it landed on his cheek. He wiped it off, still grinning. "How was work?"

"Skinner and I got into a slight tiff," she sighed.

"Oh?", he said, looking concerned.

"Nothing you should be considered about," she said. "He just wanted to know if I were going to stay just in case..."

"In case of what?"

Scully looked into his eyes. "In case you don't return to the X-files."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Can I Count on You?**

**Part 7**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7. This is an Alternative Universe story. All Things hasn't happened but this is around the same time and feel of that period.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files. This is written for fun not profit.**

*****Mulder is paralyzed and Scully is caring for him. Mulder becomes bitter. Can Scully handle it? Will their love survive?**

Mulder looked at Scully for a long moment. She dipped down further into the water. She looked back at him. "Mulder?"

"I've thought a lot about that, Scully."

"Yeah?", she said, turning in the tub to face him.

"If I never walk again. I will pursue the Truth somehow. But I would not return back to the FBI."

She nodded her head. "I figured that."

"What will you do?", he asked, as he stared at her.

She nervously glanced away. "It depends upon what we agree upon," she said, shyly.

"That's not the question," he said. "Scully, what would you do?"

She stood up, letting the water cascade down her body. Mulder's eyes grew wide as he took in every inch of her. She wrapped herself in the towel and even as Mulder sat in a wheel chair, she came only to slightly above his head. She bent down and kissed him.

"I would want to go back to Quantico, Mulder. I'd teach. If you couldn't walk again, Mulder, that's what I would do. I'd move us to Quantico, to some where with plenty of space and I'd teach. And I would support you in whatever you pursue."

Mulder wrapped his arm around her, smoothing his hands across her back, pulling her closer to him in a more intimate manner than they'd ever been. Mulder brushed a wet curly hair out of her face and rubbed his finger against her smooth silky skin. "I'm sorry for all I put you through during all this, Scully. I was so far gone that all I kept thinking about was putting a bullet through my head," he sighed. "But, you never left me and you pulled me out of the darkness. Thank You for that."

"That's what I do, Mulder, " she smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, brushing his against hers. She returned his kiss with equal force. Scully could hear the door bell ringing and so she pulled away. "I've got to dress."

"I'll answer the door," he said, pulling away from her.

When Mulder wheeled himself into the living room he could see Tim standing next to Bernard as they exchanged pleasantries. "No need," Bernard answered. "It's just time for me to go home."

"Alright, Bernard!", Mulder said, shaking his hand. "See you tomorrow."

"I'm off tomorrow. I'll see you Monday."

"Okay," Mulder said.

Tim followed Mulder to their spot in Scully's living room. He cleaned up a few burrito crumbs left of when Bernard had cleaned up. Scully dressed in some sweats and an old comfortable t-shirt. She readied herself to began another round of cleaning up to her standards as the two men shook their heads at her obsessiveness.

After dinner, Scully retreated to her room, leaving Mulder and Tim to argue over action heroes while she relaxed with a cup of tea, reading a book for a moment to herself which had been rare in the past month. She picked up the phone and dialed her mother but it went to voice-mail. She sighed and delved deeper into her novel as her tea began to cool.

When Tim went on his break, Scully came out of her room and sat across from Mulder. They reached out and held hands as he tried to explain an old horror movie to her as she rolled her eyes. "Really, Scully, Vampires exists I've seen it."

"They do not Mulder," she whined. "That was never proven."

He shook his head. "You're a doubting-Thomas, Scully."

"And you believe in everything, Mulder. That will never change!"

He looked at himself sitting in the wheelchair. "No, that won't."

Scully squeezed his hand. "We'll make it through this, Mulder. No matter the outcome."

He stared into her eyes, searching them and he saw love and dedication there.

When Tim returned, he sat back giving the couple some space.

That night Mulder decided he would try to lift himself up from the wheelchair into the bed with Tim standing by in case he needed help. As Mulder lifted himself, he could feel himself push down with his leg, much to his surprise. "I used my leg, Scully," he said.

"You did?", she asked, as she stood nearby.

Mulder positioned himself on the edge of the bed and using his mind in serious concentration, he moved both his legs slightly.

"Well, I'll be damned!", Tim exclaimed. "I think you're body is healing itself."

"It is," Scully said, delighted. "I'm so excited, Mulder."

He had a wide grin on his face. "I think I'm gonna need a walker," he said.

Tim nodded. "Yeah, you'll need one weighted one, a therapeutic one."

"I'll call his physical therapist in the morning."

Mulder nodded towards Scully. "She's my doctor."

Tim smiled. "That's convenient."

"Ha!", Mulder laughed.

"Well, good night," Tim said, retreating and leaving the couple alone.

Scully came around to watch Mulder as he concentrated and did his best to lift one leg after the other with his hand guiding his legs. He collasped back against the pillow in exhaustion. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close to her. "There's hope, Mulder."

He kissed her cheek and wiped away her silent tears. "I love you," he said, with so much emotion, she thought he'd might collapse against her.

"I love you too," she said, as she held him tight.

"Come to bed," he said, releasing her.

She smiled and walked back over to her side, as he slid down into the bed. He snapped off his lamp and struggled though refusing help until he moved his body into position, spooning up behind her. "We've never slept like this before," he said, shyly.

"No, we haven't."

"It feels good."

"It feels right," she added.

"It always did," he said, drawing her tighter to him. "I'm gonna work hard, Scully, to get myself back to the way I was."

"I'll be there to help you," she sighed.

He kissed her hair and neck. "I'm so grateful for that, Scully. You have no idea."

"I do," she said, turning to face him. "When I had my cancer, Mulder. I do know what it was like. You were there for me."

"Not like this," he said, glued to the deep ocean waves in her eyes. "You pulled me out of the depths of despair, Scully. You've loved me in a way I could never repay. Thank You for that."

Her eyes quickly teared up. "You're welcome," she said, pressing her head against his chest. She breathed him and closed her eyes as he rubbed his hands over her back on up through her hair until she fell asleep.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Can I Count on You?**

**Part 8**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7. This is an Alternative Universe story. All Things hasn't happened but this is around the same time and feel of that period.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files. This is written for fun not profit.**

*****Mulder is paralyzed and Scully is caring for him. Mulder becomes bitter. Can Scully handle it? Will their love survive?**

Mulder had begun a more aggressive physical therapy regiment to strengthen his legs and retrain him to walk. His physical therapy sessions would leave him in pain most of the day which left Scully to care for him after working a full shift at work. Skinner had assigned her a new partner, an Agent Lanx who had lasted only two weeks before leaving after being spooked in a ghost case they were assigned to. She returned to the office alone, working on cases that kept her close to Mulder.

Eventually though, the X-files was closed up with the promise that if Mulder were to recover, they both could return. Scully was assigned to teach at Quantico which often gave her more time to be at home to with Mulder, which they were both grateful for. Mulder began walking with his walker and with assistance, he could make it to the bathroom on his own. He still wasn't stable on his feet which made Tim and Bernard fixtures in Scully's home. She was doing her best to adjust to having her home invaded by strangers and the occasional replacement when Tim and Bernard were on vacation but it still bothered her to have them there though she valued their help, she longed for the day when she and Mulder could finally be alone, snuggled up in each other's arms and being a regular couple together.

The Gunmen who were nervous about visiting Mulder in his paralyzed state started coming around when Scully wasn't home. They made sure to high-tell-it out of sight before she got their despite Froehike's insistence that he see her. Scully's home, which she valued as her comfort-zone had been violated for months and it often erupted into arguments with all of her guests and with Mulder.

"I'm tired of working a double shift here," she yelled out. "I just want to know that I don't have to come home and spend another 8 hours cleaning up after you guys," she said, to Mulder and Tim.

"I apologize, Ma'am," Tim stated. "I promise to clean up much better than I have the next time."

Scully nodded and then looked at Mulder. "Scully," he said, in a way that she knew meant 'calm down' but she wasn't in the mood.

Months had gone by and Mulder began to walk without assistance with a walker and then he was given a cane. He joked with Scully that his 'pimping days were over' now that they were together. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. Eventually Scully's wish was granted and she had her home back to herself with just her and Mulder. But still being Mulder's sole caretaker too was stressful with her only breaks from work and home being when her mother came to visit or take her out to lunch. Mulder's leg strength was still a challenge but he was progressing rapidly which helped with the stress-level Scully was put under. She had dropped even more weight than before. Her entire focus was Mulder and it didn't matter what happened. He wanted her to relax and so he began to help around the house with making their bed, though sloppily and tossing his messes into the garbage. He would go for long walks throughout Georgetown to help strengthen his legs, hoping that eventually he could get back to jogging as he did before.

Mulder's apartment was paid for monthly though he had nearly moved entirely into Scully's apartment. She had forced him to give up his porno collection to Froehike who seemed happy to leave where Mulder left off. Scully told Mulder as she gave his porno's to Froehike that it wasn't allowed in _THEIR_ bedroom. Mulder hadn't minded after all they had been intimate for months already so he wasn't concerned about the women he use as a substitute for her.

Despite being assigned to Quantico, Scully often found herself in the basement at Mulder's demand, pouring over cases. Skinner wasn't surprised in the least to find her there on the phone with Mulder going over cases.

Skinner looked a little hesitant. "I have a case for you, Scully. Its an X-file in Arizona," he said, handing her the case file. "I know you're currently assigned to Quantico and I know you want to stay close to Mulder but..."

"It's okay," she said. "Mulder is able to function without me or anyone right now. I'll tell him when I get home."

She could see the cringe in Skinner's features.

"Sir, is something bothering you?"

Skinner shook his head no. He paused and then looked at her from head to toe. "Actually, it is."

"Yes sir?"

"How long is Mulder going to stay at your apartment? I mean, if he's able to walk without any assistance, shouldn't he go home now? And what about work? Is he thinking about returning?"

Scully glanced down and folded her arms defensively. "We haven't talked about that."

"I thought the move into your apartment was temporary."

Scully stared at Skinner for a long moment. "Are they going to reassign one of us, sir? Because I can tell you, Mulder _IS_ itching to return."

Skinner sighed loudly. "I suspected there was more than partnership between you two for a very long time."

Scully cleared her throat and stared down at her toes.

"I don't know what the FBI would do if they found out that you and Mulder are living together," Skinner sighed. "I'm just not sure," he said, turning to walk out the door.

"Sir, what Mulder and I have personally has never and will never affect us professionally."

"That may be the case, Agent but that's not for me to decide. If Kursh gets wind of it, that's all he'll need to send you both packing or to different departments and he'll close the X-files for good."

Scully nodded her head. "I see. "

"Now, I can keep Mulder's address the same on record but eventually agent either he'll have to go back home or you both will have to accept reassignment. And if you decide on reassignment, it's my advice that you should apply for it first instead of having Kursh humiliate you when he does it."

Scully sighed. "Okay. I'll talk to Mulder."

Skinner walked out, not looking back.

When Scully came home, she found Mulder walking around the apartment without his cane, much to her delight. "Scully, look," he said, walking around her living room in a circle. "Can you believe it?"

"I can," she said, as she reached out her hand to slow him down.

He bent down and kissed her on the lips. "How was work?"

"Skinner is sending me on an X-files case in Arizona."

Mulder's face peeked up. "What is it?"

She handed him the case and he sank down into the sofa cushions. "You will need to check to see if this mother's story checks out. I would also look at this kids friends and see if there's any video or other accounts to back up the claim that this kid came back from the dead, Scully."

"Will you be okay with me being gone?", she asked.

She could see the look on his face.

"I can manage."

"I know you can," she said, looking disheartened.

"Scully, is something wrong?" he asked.

"They may separate us, Mulder," she said, sitting down next to him. "Skinner is concerned..."

"I'm going into the office tomorrow," Mulder said, interrupting to her and standing up on still weakened legs. "I'm showing face tomorrow. Where's my suits?"

"In the spare bedroom closet," she sighed.

"Good," Mulder said. "You go on that trip. What time does your flight leave?"

"Four am," she said, jumping up.

"I need to show up."

"Mulder, Skinner had another talk with me. "

"Yeah?", he said, swinging around slowly. "What about?"

"He said, either you move back home before Kursh gets wind of us living here together as lovers or we can make the decision before Kursh does to reassign ourselves. I guess, you would stay in the X-files and I would remain at Quantico."

Mulder stood above her looking down in her wide eyes. "Then the decision is made, Scully."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Can I Count on You?**

**Part 9**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7. This is an Alternative Universe story. All Things hasn't happened but this is around the same time and feel of that period.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files. This is written for fun not profit.**

*****Mulder is paralyzed and Scully is caring for him. Mulder becomes bitter. Can Scully handle it? Will their love survive?**

"And what decision is that?", she asked cautiously.

"I'm gonna move back to my apartment," he said.

Scully's arms fell to her side and her head drooped down. Mulder walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "No, Mulder!", she whispered. "That's not what I want."

"Scully, its not what I want but I can't run the X-files without you. We'll still be together besides I'm sure you'll be happy to have me out of your hair..."

"Not out of my bed," she said, lifting her eyes up to stare into his. "Mulder, please, I don't want this. I want us to just be a couple."

"We still have so much to do," he said. "They've tried shutting the X-files down so many times..."

"Then shut it down!", she said, stepping back from him. "Shut it down, Mulder! Maybe this temporary paralyze was meant to teach you to slow down! To stop chasing after everything!"

"Scully, this temporary paralyze did teach me to slow down and appreciate my life. It taught me to love you like I was afraid to do before but I have a second chance now."

"And for how long, Mulder? How long before something else happens!"

"Just stick with me for a little while longer..."

Scully huffed and shook her head, her arms crossed in front of her. "I've stuck it out with you for nearly 7 years, Mulder. While everyone else is getting married and having children, I've been by your side chasing after one thing or being chased by another. I'm tired and I don't want to waste the rest of my youth on some elusive Truth. "

"What about what they did to you, Scully? Your ability to have children. It effects BOTH of us," he said, looking at her.

"Don't bring up that attempt," she said, pointing at him. "Besides you didn't do that for love."

"Actually, I did," he spouted back.

Scully looked surprised.

"What about, Scully, finding who killed your sister or who killed my father," he said, raising his voice. "Or even who did this to me," he said, pointing towards his legs. "I have been thinking for a long time that it may be Krychek."

"If its not Krychek, Mulder it will be one more reason, one more search for the damn truth! WHY can't you understand that this is an opportunity for us to cut the X-files loose and live our lives! We should be settling down, Mulder, living a normal life...but instead its like we're two single people bonking on occasion."

"YOU are NOT single!", he said, walking up to her. "You're not!", he said, with blazing eyes.

Scully sighed. "You're missing the point. I want a NORMAL life, Mulder, with you. Living together under ONE roof, not two! I want to show the WORLD that I am in fact, TAKEN! And that so ARE YOU!"

"That's not the issue, Scully."

"No, the issue is that I want you here with me, Mulder. I don't want you choosing the X-files over me."

"I'm not!", he said, tossing up his hands. "There's more to do, Scully. We're not done! Just stick with me a little longer."

"I am tired of waiting, Mulder. I thought with all that's happened that it would've taught you that what was more important was us being together. But it hasn't taught you a DAMN THING!", she said, heading towards her hallway closet and snatching up her bag.

"Where are you going? You're flight leaves at 4 am!"

"I'm leaving early. I'm changing my flight to leave from Maryland. I'll be at my mother's until then," she said, heading for her bedroom.

Mulder wrapped his hands over his head. "AHH!", he yelled. "Scully," he said, as he forced his weakened legs to walk the distance to their bedroom. "Scully, I...", he said, as she breezed past him.

She stopped with her hand on the front door. "I'll call you when I get to Arizona."

"Don't go, Scully!", he said, walking as fast as he could on with his still fragile legs.

She looked back at him for a moment, watching as he approached her slowly. "I have to go," she said. "Don't bother calling because I won't answer. Don't bother showing up because I nor my mother will answer the door."

"Scully, please. I want what you want!"

Her hand gripped the doorknob tightly. "I learned through this ordeal Mulder that I would do anything for you." She laughed. "I always would," she said, looking into his eyes. "I would go teach, I would let go of it all if you needed me too. I would! And you did need me too! Unfortunately, you still won't do the same for me."

Mulder watched as she slammed the door behind her. He turned around and looked at the emptiness.

The next day, Mulder had dressed in his suit and brought with him his retractable cane and drove himself to the Hoover Building. He could hear the gasps and whispers of "I thought he was dead" and "I heard he couldn't walk", as he made his way to the elevator. He opened the office door and looked around at the dust that was forming on some of the surfaces. He climbed up and opened the window and began to look around for the cleaning products Scully would use to clean up after 'him'.

He started straightening out his desk and logged onto his computer. He checked his messages and saw that Scully had not called. He started looking into the case, Skinner had her investigating as he waited for her phone call but all he could do was replay their argument the day before. He looked down at his legs which were getting stronger everyday and he wondered if she were in fact right, he should step away from the X-files but his heart and mind told him that there was still more out there and that they needed to investigate it. But he was worried that he might lose Scully if he continued. He needed for her to understand that he could not function in the X-files without her. He needed to convince her to stay a little longer and that it would all be worth it in eventually. He had to persuade her to his way of thinking. He stood up on his legs and sighed. He was back in his domain, standing on his own two legs and not crippled, but the most important half of him was in Arizona, ignoring his phone calls.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Can I Count on You?**

**Part 10**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7. This is an Alternative Universe story. All Things hasn't happened but this is around the same time and feel of that period.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files. This is written for fun not profit.**

*****Mulder is paralyzed and Scully is caring for him. Mulder becomes bitter. Can Scully handle it? Will their love survive?**

The phone finally rung and Mulder snatched it up. "Mulder!"

"Agent,"Skinner said, on the other end.

"Sir?"

"Agent Scully told me you were back in the office."

"At least I know she's talking to you, sir."

There was silence on the line and then finally Skinner spoke up. "I'm coming down."

The phone line went dead and Mulder tapped his pencil against his desk, until Skinner appeared in his office. Skinner closed the door behind him. "I'd say welcome back if I weren't thinking you're making a mistake in coming back here."

Mulder looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Look, I don't know whats going on with the two of you. I don't really care! All I know is that she arrived in Arizona early and from her tone of voice and your comment about her not speaking to you, I figured I needed to find out what is happening."

"It's nothing," Mulder said, glancing down. "Nothing that involves you, sir."

"It does involve me," Skinner said. "Scully promised me that your relationship would not conflict with your positions."

Mulder looked surprised that Scully had spoken with Skinner about their change from partners to lovers.

"It won't. It hasn't!", Mulder said.

"Look, Mulder," Skinner said. "Its obviously that there's a problem. I don't want the details but I know that Scully didn't sound happy. Now, I'm no expert on women, as you know from my divorce from Sharon, but I did make her happy once."

Mulder looked down at his desk. "Its a question of the survival of the X-files," Mulder said.

Skinner looked at Mulder for a long time. "Do you know what I miss about being married?"

Mulder cocked his head to the side. He cleared his throat. "Ah, no sir."

Skinner walked up to Mulder with his hands on hips, staring down at the younger agent. "I miss it all, actually. I didn't realize it until it was gone. The job...I thought that was who I was but it was only part of who I was. "

"I understand that."

"You've been married before, Mulder," he said, whispering. "You know what's important is to keep them happy. Nothing else should matter."

Mulder nodded. "I need to make a decision."

"You do!", Skinner agreed. "Don't make the wrong one, Mulder."

Mulder looked disturbed.

"When I was lying in the hospital, Mulder, when my blood was curdled and I had died. You and Scully were trying to determine the reason. The person by my side, Mulder, didn't belong to me. She belonged to you," he said, looking in his eyes. "In the end, when nothing else matters, will she still be standing there for you?"

Mulder chewed on his pencil as his mind raced at the numerous times Scully had been there for him.

"This paralysis you had," Skinner continued. "It could've remained permanent, Mulder. I want you to think about that. Were you alone or was she there for you?"

"She was there."

"Don't mess that up!", Skinner said, looking around the office. "Because eventually this will all end. Its just a matter of time. They're determined to close it down and one day they will win. I can't fight them off forever. They'll just replace me and put in place whoever they want to shut it down. Think about that. "

Mulder nodded his head. "You're right."

"You'll still have a friend in the FBI, Mulder."

"Thank You sir."

"You're welcome," Skinner said, heading towards the door.

"When is she due back?", Mulder asked.

"The case was a bust. The mother lied. Her son had never died and come back. She was a religious fanatic that had thought her son was Jesus Christ reborn. Scully will be back at 6."

Mulder jumped up and surprised himself and Skinner by walking normally past Skinner to the door. "I think Scully wants to teach at Quantico but I'm not sure."

"And you?"

"I don't know," Mulder said, honestly. "I know it isn't here. My truth is in _her_," he said, walking out the door.

Mulder checked his watch as he paced back and forth at the gate. Finally, the sign changed and after a long wait, passengers began to walk out of the gate into the airport. Mulder spotted her out of all the other passengers because of her red hair and height. "Mulder?", she said, looking surprised.

Mulder wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly. "Don't do that again. Anything could've happened to you and I couldn't contact you."

She could feel the pain and fear in his voice. She glanced up at him but was met with his moist lips against hers. She gripped him tighter and enjoyed the feel of his tongue as it outlined her own. They broke away and Scully smiled shyly. "I didn't expect that."

"Scully," he said, with remorse in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Mulder," she said, looking deflated. "I should've called you. I'm sorry."

Mulder nodded.

"And I know this is your life and as much as I wish it were different," she sighed. "I have to accept it as it is."

"No," Mulder said, firmly. "You've done enough compromising," he said, looking into her deep pools of blue. "Its my turn."

Scully cocked her head to the side, her eyebrow rising.

"I can't work at the X-files without you, Scully but I can't lose you in my life either. It's time Scully. It's time that we do something else. We've paid our dues. This won't stop me but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep you."

Mulder looked over her eyes and then down to her lips. He was dying to kiss her again. "I want you, Scully. It doesn't matter what happens. And you're right, my accident was a lesson to take things slowly. I'm sorry," he said.

Scully searched his eyes and face. She was surprised by Mulder's admission. "I don't know what to say."

"Let's go home. We have a lot to talk about," he said, grabbing up her carry-on. He reached out his hand to her and she placed her smaller hand in his and followed him as he walked with steady strides towards the exit.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Can I Count on You?**

**Part 11**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7. This is an Alternative Universe story. All Things hasn't happened but this is around the same time and feel of that period.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files. This is written for fun not profit.**

*****Mulder is paralyzed and Scully is caring for him. Mulder becomes bitter. Can Scully handle it? Will their love survive?**

When Scully opened her front door she was overwhelmed with the amount of boxes that nearly blocked the entrance to her apartment.

"What in the HELL!", she said.

"It's just temporary," Mulder said, with a smile. "Its all I could get in here and do before I picked you up at the airport."

Scully turned to look at Mulder. "Does this mean..."

"I let go of my apartment," he said. "The guys are there packing up for me. They're not happy about it but they get to have my sofa and furniture"

"They'll need a bio-hazard team to clean it," she joked.

Mulder smirked. "I wasn't that much of a slob, Scully."

"No you weren't, " she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Just not as clean as I would've liked it to be. But it was fairly clean for the most part, Mulder. I do have to give you credit for that. Though the boxes in your bedroom..."

"Well, now they're in here," he said, pointing around.

He could see Scully's face. "Just until I call and have them picked up in the morning. I'll put them in the spare bedroom until then," he said, as they wedged their way into the living room.

Scully turned and looked at the boxes all piled up high blocking her doorway. "Could we do that now?", she said, looking at the mess that was created in her home.

"Sure," he said, tossing her carry-on near the couch. He picked up two boxes and headed for the spare room. Scully lifted a box but quickly put it back down. "What's in here, lead?"

"No, files!", he said, from a distance. "Stuff that I've kept for years."

When Mulder reappeared she smiled at him. "You really are moving in, aren't you?"

"That's what you wanted, right, Scully?", he said, nervously.

"It is," she said, shyly.

He kissed her and then handed her a smaller box. "Take this one. I'll get the rest."

"For a man that was just crippled, Mulder you doing pretty good."

"That reminds me," he said, lifting up two boxes. "I need to donate my cane/walker, wheelchair etc."

"I'll handle that," she said, heading for the spare room with Mulder close behind her.

After they had cleared her front doorway of boxes, they sat down on the couch, resting for a moment with Mulder's arm around her shoulders. "Let's order some Chinese."

"Okay," she said, handing him the phone.

After Mulder, placed a large order they sat back in comfort and silence as their minds raced. Finally, Scully turned to Mulder, tucking her feet beneath her. "Why'd you order so much food?"

"The guys will be over soon and Skinner too."

"How come?", she asked.

"We need to discuss our plans and they're involved."

"So what does that mean for work?"

"Let's talk," he said.

Scully rested her head on his shoulder and sighed loudly. "You know when I was out there on my investigation in Arizona. There were plenty of times I wished you were there."

"Really?", he said, with a smile.

"We probably would've been there longer because you probably would've believe this womans claims about her son and we'd be off tramping through the woods looking for Satan or something..."

Mulder looked incredulous. "Scully!", he said, feigning being insulted.

"But, I do have to admit that I enjoy some of that time with you, Mulder."

"Just some?", he asked.

She smiled. "I don't enjoy being chased by mutants or being afraid you'll get hurt or spending our every waking minute on chasing the truth."

"We have better use of our time now," he said, with a smirk.

Scully rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Mulder, Mulder..."

"So what are you saying? You don't want me to quit? I mean, Skinner told me that eventually they're gonna close it down."

"If you quit now you're out of a job," she said, "No income, no nothing. If they close us down, they'll reassign us or we can choose to stay in the bureau or leave."

Mulder sat there waiting for her to say something else. The doorbell rung and Mulder stood up and opened the door. The Gunmen all filed in and nodded their acknowledgment's of Scully. Mulder directed them to the kitchen table.

"First you work us to death to move your furniture out of your apartment," Froehike complained.

"Hey, that's quality furniture there!", Mulder added.

"Let's just say," Langley said, glancing to Scully and then back to Mulder. "Next time find someone else to lift that stuff, Mulder. What do we look like, muscle men?"

Scully's eyebrows raised.

"Actually, you three couldn't lift a ten pound sack of flour together", Mulder said.

"Hardy-har!", Byers added,

"Most of the furniture is still there. There's no way we could move that," Froehike complained further.

"Fine, I'll hire someone," Mulder said.

"You're being a cheap bastard is what you're being," Froehike said under his breath.

"Anyway!", Mulder said.

"What are we here for?", Langley questioned.

The doorbell rung and Scully excused herself and answered it. She directed the Chinese Delivery guy to the table. He placed the food down and Mulder paid him. Scully closed the door behind him and returned to the table.

"I need your help with a few things," Mulder said, looking at Scully. "We need a backup plan in case ever need to start over."

The Three Gunmen looked at them both. "Whatdoyamean?"

"We mean," Mulder said. "We need to quietly purchase a house under an alias. Close to a hospital so Scully could work if she chooses and some place I can start a paranormal investigative business or something like that."

"You'd hire us, Mulder?", Langley asked.

"Of course, you're my team," Mulder said.

"Why all of a sudden?", Byers asked.

"My moving in with Scully," Mulder said, looking at her. "Could probably cause us both to either lose our jobs or be reassigned. I just need an insurance policy for us both."

"You really are moving in here," Froehike said, in shock. "Damn you, Mulder!"

"Anyway," Mulder continued. "If you need to find me now, this is where I'll be."

"But you can't just pop up," Scully said, with an authoritative tone. "We will need our privacy," she said, with a little color dotting her cheeks.

"Lucky bastard," Froehike said under his breath to Mulder.

"Anyway, we're all starved, let's eat," Mulder said.

The guys dug right into the food. Mulder kissed Scully on the lips right in front of the Gunmen. They looked at each other but continued to eat their food seated at the table. Mulder pulled out a chair for her and sat next to her. "Skinner'll be here soon, so as soon as you eat, I need you to get started on that plan for us."

"I guess since you're accident, Mulder, a lot has changed...pretty quickly," Byers spoke.

Mulder looked over to Scully. "It did, for the better. "

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Can I Count on You?**

**Part 12**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7. This is an Alternative Universe story. All Things hasn't happened but this is around the same time and feel of that period.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files. This is written for fun not profit.**

*****Mulder is paralyzed and Scully is caring for him. Mulder becomes bitter. Can Scully handle it? Will their love survive?**

When Skinner arrived, the Gunmen were long gone. He could hear the laughter of both Mulder and Scully as he approached Scully's door. He knocked but heard Mulder's deepened voice call out, "Come in."

He opened the door and saw his two favorite Agents seated together, their eyes glowing with Mulder's arms wrapped around her shoulder. He looked away but returned his gaze to their intimate behavior. "Agents," he said, addressing them.

"Sit a spell, Walter," Mulder began.

He looked around and noticed that all of Mulder's wheelchairs, walking assistant devices were all gone.

"Why am I here?", Skinner asked, noticing how Scully looked so comfortable snuggled up in Mulder's arms. It was unsettling for him. He had to look away.

"We made a decision."

"Oh?"

Scully looked up at Mulder for confirmation and then said,"We decided to stay at the X-files."

"We're gonna deal with whatever consequences arise. We have a plan."

Skinner looked detached. "Alright. I'll keep your address on file as your old address. I can't be held liable for whatever ends up happening."

Mulder nodded. "We know."

"I'm just glad that you're back to walking," Skinner said. "No more jumping off train cars or anything like that."

Mulder glanced down to Scully and smiled. "I have a reason not too," Mulder said.

Scully blushed.

Skinner looked uncomfortable. "Good! I don't want to have to come scrape you up somewhere. And as far as the person who shot you. We still need to investigate and find out who that was."

Mulder stood up and walked over to Skinner and they shook hands. "We will," he said.

"I will see you BOTH bright an early tomorrow morning. I expect your report on my desk by 11 am, Agent Scully."

"I will sir," she said.

Skinner turned and walked out the door. Mulder sat back down on the sofa and curled back up to Scully. Her hand went immediately to his and they sat with their fingers laced, as Mulder rubbed her tiny fingers in his. "Thank You for being there for me throughout this ordeal, Scully."

"Of course," she said.

"I have a second chance at life, Scully. A second chance to get things right," he said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Let's go to bed, Mulder," she said, with a tinge of wickedness in her voice.

Mulder smiled. "I'll follow you," he said.

They stood up and Mulder bent down and kissed. Mulder watched as Scully turned to go into _THEIR _bedroom. He watched her hips sway and smiled at the wicked smile she had plastered on her lips. Mulder nodded to himself and then walked towards the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

**THE END**


End file.
